Fazbear's Junior Park The case of Alysha Warden
by PonyflipFira
Summary: I am sorry for posting this...


The new pizzeria is lovely, but it's just...Well it's not the same as it used to be. The place was big, and offered much more the worst:brand new animatronics. There wasn't Freddy with his friends Bonnie and Chica standing on the stage anymore. There was three new unfamiliar robots. I realized they were a cat,a mouse and a dog. I rubbed my forehead, and gasped. Really? A cat, a mouse and dog?! Also Foxy was gone. He was replaced by a really similar fox, who's name was..Wait a minute...Fira. Fira the Fox. It was a light orange girl fox, who had a pink heart shaped patch , and a hook also shaped as a heart, well she had too many hearts all over her. Balloon Boy was also replaced by a girl. She had almost similar clothes with the little BB, But well...pink. And she had two brown braids. In her hand she a white balloon with a logo that said "Fazbear's Junior Park" Yeah, that's the new name of this place.  
There was more of them:A pony, named Penny the Pony. It was white with large brown spots. The kids were able to ride her. I think that's really exciting, but I didn't miss anything more than the familiar feeling of the old place, Okay I know horrible things happened there. Even thought I loved being in Freddy Fazbear's when I was a small child. I can still remember that my favorite animatronic was Chica, because she was the only girl. I was afraid of Golden Freddy, and that one...Whenever I think about it makes shivers run down my spine...Springtrap. Yeah, I was and I am really afraid of it, but with the difference that now I knew I really had a reason to be afraid of it. And what about if the creature is still out there,somewhere...Someone puts a hand on my shoulder. I jump a bit. The boss of the place Peter is standing behind me, and he is laughing for my reaction. "Well, here you're jumping. I was thinking that you could help the children with Penny, but no, you are going to make pizza" He says and asks "What does that sound like?"  
Actually I am not sure wich one is better, but I just say "That's fine, I'll start right away..." Then I am quiet, like I was going to continue, because I I am asking about Springtrap. But no, I maybe don't want to know. "Good...Is everything all right?" Peter asks. "Yeah. Why not? I just have to get used to this new place" Peter nods, and wishes me good luck with the job, an says he has things to do, and goes away. I am standing in the middle of the whole place, when I am supposed to move to the kitchen

In the kitchen there is already two workers, a young looking woman and a man who is about 30-years old. They say hello and I say hello to them. Then I start being productive, because making a pizza, is so familiar job.

Pizzas are going really fast. People are bying it, like it was gonna end from the world. The place is packed with all aged Fazbear fans. And there is so many opinions:Some of the people are really disappointed with the replacement of the old animatronics. Mostly they are kids saying that, I guess the adults are more familiar with the truth of the old ones...

I wasn't in the kitchen for the whole day. I got to help kids with Penny. I help them ride and groom it. I also went to see how is the new fox acting, when I had a break. And in the end of the day I was working in the gift shop. The day was great. The best thing was obviously to see the happy children. Besides the new animatronics were really adorable. The dog is named Barrol, the cat is named Catnip and the mouse is Squick.

When I am home, after the long but awesome day, I go to shower, then I eat, and then I go to bed,because I'll be in work the next day too. But it doesn't feel like work, it is so fun.

When I am lying in my bed, getting ready to sleep, I hear a sound. Like something snapping. I am really quiet. What could that be? Did I leave something on? I am too tired to get out of the bed. But the noise continues. I freeze. I am an adult, but I am still this scared. I can't help it, when I know almost everything about Fazbear. Finally it's a big relief when the noise stops.  
But I stopped being scared too early:I starts to sound like someone is moving under my bed. Like someone crawling there. I feel like running out of the door, it's not far away, cause I live in a small apartment. But I can't do that. Who knows what's under my bed? maybe an intruder or the worst...  
I hear crawling again, and soon something really comes out. That something is lying on my floor. I gasp, I can't breath, nor move. I see it rising up. It is greenish..broken..Smelling...Springtrap.

In the corner of the dark room, is lying a robot fox. The only light that shines on it's orange fur, comes from the window. Soon the whole fox is sitting on a blood bond.  
A little crackle sound starts to come from it. It shakes, and it's eyes are opening. The hooked hand slowly rises. The fox starts to talk, but it's difficult:"Spring...Trap..Purple...I am Fira"

"The case of the gone employee is under a serious investigation, because this isn't the first time when disappearances and deaths have happened in Fazbear's places. The boss Peter Greff claims that the disappearance of the 24-years old employee Alysha Warden has nothing to do with that, that she is working for Fazbear's. Still the place is closed, and everything is being investigated seriously. If you know something about Alysha, please call..."


End file.
